


Vixen Of Beacon Hills Smut

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuchsbau, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Werewolves, imprint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: The Smut Tales of Derek Hale and Alexandra Vulpe.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/640469
Kudos: 16





	1. Lunatic

I carefully pulled Derek up on me, my body crying out for him. I longed for his touch.

" Don't make me wait." I whimpered as he tore my shirt and pants off. I felt his gaze before locking lips with him. I never felt so driven to Derek this much. I tore Derek's clothes off and licked his neck. He groaned at this as I felt him rip my bra off.

" Are you alright?" Derek asked as I wrapped my arms around him. Feeling him pepper my skin with light ghosting kisses. I could feel his member against my lower stomach.

" Nervous." I whispered as I felt the heat get worse. Derek smiled before lifting me up. I felt his hard body against my lean body. My inner fox pushing against the wall.

" Are you sure?" He asked as I could feel the tip of member against my underwear. I removed them as I made my eyes change. The heat was at it's peak.

" I've never been surer in my life." I whispered. Derek then nodded and kissed me. I gripped his lower back. I felt him enter inside me. I gasped out as I felt not only hints of pain, but pleasure as Derek settled inside me. I wrapped my arms around him as I took deep breaths.

" It's alright." Derek whispered. I can feel every vein upon his member as it settled within my soaked heat. I couldn't ever have imagined it to feel this good. I nodded at him to move, he slowly moved back and began a slow pace. I could practically feel him and all he was inside me. I let out gasping breaths as he was opening me up to our future as equals.

" So good!" I moaned as I gripped his shoulders. I moaned and mewled at the pleasure. I didn't want to lose this feeling as I cried out, my heat letting out slick as Derek drilled into my core.

" God!" Derek growled. I cried out as I felt my climax nearing quickly.

" Derek.." I whispered as I felt him lifting my legs to wrap around his waist. I felt his thrusts quicken and deepen. I soon felt my walls tighten as I felt my fangs come out. I placed my lips upon Derek's shoulder and sank down as I came. I had claimed Derek as my equal. I let go as I felt Derek's member's base beginning to swell.

" I can't hold on much longer." Derek whispered in my ear. 

" Give it to me Derek. Claim me as your equal." I moaned as I felt his lips at my shoulder before he sank his fangs into my shoulder. I cried out as I felt waves of pleasure ride through me. We were one as Derek proceeded to knot me. The stretch was a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't care. Derek and I were one.


	2. Shape Shifted

The way Derek moved into me was nothing I couldn't get rid of. Something I can't stop craving.

" So good!" I whimpered as I gripped his shoulder, Derek left small bite marks in my shoulder as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Every muscle practically rippled under my touch and I couldn't get enough of it. The sweat that fell from his body made me crave him more to the point I sank my teeth into his neck. A small growl escaped his lips as I held him to me.

" Good god, you are perfect." Derek groaned as I felt him still. He moved off of me and I curled into him.


	3. Venomous

As clothes came off of Derek and I. The bonds link increased. Soon we were intertwined. I could feel Derek's lip trail down my neck as he moved.

" Derek." I mewled as I felt him press into my wet pussy. I moaned at every thrust. My eyes changed as he carefully flipped me over. Lifting up my hips as I feel his tongue licking my entrance. I couldn't help as I spread open my entrance and began eating what seemed to be his meal.

" Ahh!" I whimpered as I felt myself cum hard. Derek licks up every last drop. I am shaking as I feel him thrust into my now swollen core. The feeling alone was enough to make me cum again. I yelped in pleasure as Derek cupped my lower stomach and growled in my ear.

 ** _Mine_** Derek's Wolf growled in my ears. I nuzzled the back of my head against his face. He growled before nipping my shoulder. I whimpered as the jutting of his hips became a bit harder and shorter. He groaned in my ear before I could feel his hot seed enter my already swollen core. Soon Derek carefully laid me in bed. 


	4. Fireflies

I turned the shower on, the water running down my body and every drop that hit my belly was bliss. Soon I felt Derek come into the shower. His body pressing against mine.

" Your so beautiful and strong." Derek whispered in my ear. I let out a gasp of euphoria as he let his strong hand run over my protruding belly. The love that we felt for one another flooded my body. I turned to him and began kissing his cheek.

" I want to feel you." I whimpered as I grasped him. He chuckled as I growled in a sensual way. The shower water turned off as Derek lead me back to our bad. I laid him down upon the bed. Letting my lips press and devour him. His hand maneuvered my body, knowing every bit that would give me pleasure. I soon let my core upon his member. Feeling as if it was too long since we were this intimate.

" I love you." I whispered before moving my body. His hands holding my hips and guiding them. The moonlight hitting the droplets on our bodies us as it made us glow.

" As I love you." Derek whispered before sitting up. I wrapped my legs around him as he guided me. The hot breath from us heating the moments. Our lips pressing against one another. It wasn't long before we climaxed together. Derek and I then laid down.


	5. Motel California

Derek removed the rest of my clothes and I removed his boxers with ease. I could feel desperation upon Derek.

" Relax Derek." I whispered before laying down. Derek noticed what I meant and carefully wrapped my legs around his waist, careful not to crush my pregnant belly as he entered me. I whimpered as to how big he was. The way he filled me was more than I felt in a long time. Maybe all of it was longing for him. He then had me on top.

" So beautiful." He whispered as he groped my breast, I cried out as I felt full, every bit of my pussy open up to him.

" Perfection." I whispered as he moved me with those muscles. His warmth flowed into me as such a rate I didn't know existed. We climaxed together. I laid next to him.


End file.
